Little is known about the mortality of insulin dependent diabetes (IDDM) patients. The current research is designed to determine the mortality and cause specific mortality for over 10,000 IDDM cases in population cohorts in Japan, Israel, Allegheny County, PA, and Finland. The research will for the first time determine the mortality risk for IDDM cases worldwide employing a standardized protocol. Secondly, the research will determine if there is a different cause specific mortality for IDDM cases across these very diverse populations.